Someone, Somewhere
by LadyDominate
Summary: Kiyomi Uchiha returns to Konoha after years of being on the road. She's on a mission to save her younger brother before he destroys himself...or Itachi. An old flame reignites and she is forced to choose between a home and traveling again. Kakashi/OC
1. I'm coming home

The only reason she even came back to Konoha was because of Tsunade's request.

After her older brother had slaughtered their family while she was away on a high rank mission, she was met on the road traveling back by her older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

_"Do not return to the village, Kiyomi-san." He commanded._

_"But why, Itachi? Is that place no longer our home?" _

_"There is no longer an "our." The Uchiha clan exists merely as you, myself, and Sasuke." _

_Rain begin to fall from the already darkened sky. "You...you took the mission then." She said somberly. _

_"I had no choice. I am grateful you were away from home.. but to avoid any further complications, I am pleading that you do not return to the village." He placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "I do not have the heart to kill you or Sasuke. But I cannot promise anyone else will feel the same." _

_Kiyomi's heart sank, feeling a pain she'd never felt in her life before. She had lost many; comrades, classmates... but never her family. Her entire clan demolished by someone she admired greatly, her older brother. "But what about Sasuke? I need to tend to him! He can't be alone, Itachi! He's a child!" Sorrow-filled tears streamed down her face freely. "And what of you? Where will you go?" _

_Itachi sighed, clearly beginning to get annoyed by her questioning and avoidance of agreeing to her never returning to Konoha. "What of me? Do you not hate me? Why do you even care?" _

_"I knew what would become of your mission. My hate will harbor for years... but your suffering will be much worse than the fate of our clan. I care for you still because you are my brother." She held her arms crossed over her chest, the cold chilling her to the bones. "I joined ANBU because of you, big brother. Even if you can't take me with you, please tell me where you will go." _

_Itachi turned to her, immediately trying to activate his mangekyou sharingan...hoping to genjutsu his way out of this. But she too had her sharingan activated. Training with Itachi had given her the proper use of her clan's kekkei genkai. "Damn it, Kiyomi!" _

_"You can't treat me like I'm someone other than your own sister, Itachi! What were you going to try to do, put me in genjutsu until I'm too weak to travel? Leave me somewhere to rot?" She stomped over to him, pounding her fists into his chest. "You owe me this much, god damn it! You just slaughtered my clan...OUR clan! Now answer me!" _

_He took hold of her hands and pushed them down to her sides again. "I owe you nothing. I spared you your life, if anything, you owe me." _

_She scoffed at him, "Spared me my life. You said yourself you couldn't kill me or Sasuke. Since when does that count as "sparing someone's life," big brother?" _

_Itachi's blood ran hotter than before as he pushed her to the ground and turned away. "It matters none to you where I am going, but only that any Uchiha do not belong in Konoha." His little sister...only two years younger but still so naive...hopefully she would heed his advice, or he would deal with her some other time. But for now, he had to leave..and fast. _

_"See if I fucking care then, Itachi! Do as you please! It's not like you care about Sasuke or me anymore!" She sobbed out._

_As he walked away, tears started to sting his eyes. She did not hate him as he knew Sasuke would grow to. It more than saddened him to know she cared about him as she did. He could hear her shouts for nearly a mile before they finally faded away. _

She shook her head, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "I never thought in a million years I'd be back in this place." She scanned the gates, the parts of the city she could see, and of course, the Hokage monument which now was a home for the legendary sannin Tsunade's face.

"Kiyomi-san? Is that really you?" The smell of the cigarette smoke and the tone of that voice only meant that one person could be beckoning her.

"Asuma!" Her voice was full of delight. The bulky man half-jogged over a few steps and was soon engulfed in one of her Konoha-famous hugs. "I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Same here, kid. God, you've grown up so much." They began walking in stride together. "Who's got you coming back?"

"Lady Tsunade. I saw her a few months ago before she was Hokage...she was with that ol' perv Jiraiya-sama." They both chuckled.

"Any reason she wants you back? Last I heard, you fell off the face of the earth after Itachi..." His voice trailed off. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bringing up those things. You're home and that's what matters." He pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It is what matters. But if it's any consolation to you and the other higher-ups, I'm here because she mentioned my kid brother running off with Orochimaru. She thinks I can bring him home."

Asuma sighed. "They've sent two rescue groups for him... It's really disheartening for his old teammates to try to bring him back to the village but he won't come."

They were steps from the Hokage's office in no time. "Hopefully I can make some sense of whatever this idiot is doing off with Orochimaru. I'll see you around, Asuma. Thanks for the warm welcome."

"Anytime, Kiyomi. Make sure you stop by the training fields and see us later... I think Kakashi and Guy may flip their lids when they see you." The faint teasing in his voice insinuated that he was going to rub it in their faces that he saw her first.

She was the typical Uchiha. Long, straight black hair down to her shoulderblades with dark eyes. She was around 5'8" and of course, quite slender. She had a chest that rivaled Tsunade's and wore kimonos most of the time. However, lately (and due to her travels) she was seen mostly in dark skirts with a pastel colored top. Today, she'd actually taken the time to put her bangs back in a light purple headband while the rest of her hair flowed freely. The headband matched her shirt, a breezy lavender top. Her skirt was heather gray and a few inches above her knee. Her long legs finished off with a pair of gray close-toed wedges she'd gotten a few months ago while traveling. "Tsunade-sama?" She called while knocking on the elder woman's door of her office.

"Come in." The sannin grumbled. "Oh, Kiyomi! I didn't expect you so soon."

"I'm a fast traveler. And I was sort of excited to be back home." Kiyomi looked around the office before taking a stand right in front of the window and watching the village.

"We are very happy to have you back." Tsunade took a seat at her desk. "But you do understand that this is a pressing matter."

Kiyomi turned to her. "Yes, milady, I do. Orochimaru is renowned for taking good care of those he wants to use as his vessels."

"So you are aware that he intends on your brother being his next vessel?"

"Word travels fast to a traveling ninja." She smiled. "I never thought Sasuke would become so foolish, but I guess his hatred for Itachi has fueled to limits we wouldn't comprehend." Before she could continue her thought, a headful of hair appeared before her. "Damn it, Jiraiya! You can't scare me like that!" She had one hand gripped on the kunai in her pouch.

"Man, Kiyomi, you grew up wonderfully.." He mused, gazing not at her face, but at her breasts.

Before the younger girl could even think to, Tsunade smacked Jiraiya on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What do you think it's for, creep? Quit oogling her tits and get back to work!"

"I have no work today, milady." He sat at her desk and crossed his legs upon it. "I could, however, take our missing Uchiha to see her old pal Hatake."

Kiyomi had to hide her smile at the mention of Kakashi's name for the second time today. "I'd like to see Kakashi-san sometime soon. It's been a while since I've seen his fac-er, mask."

"As long as it gets this pervert out of my office, I'm okay with you leaving for now. Do you have a place to stay?"

She shrugged. "I've been sleeping in makeshift tents for the past few years. If worse comes to worse, I'll snuggle up on a park bench."

Tsunade furrowed her brow. "Now, I won't be having that. Come by later if you don't find suitable sleeping arragements."

"Thank you, Lady Hokage." She did a small bow to the lady of honor.

"Report to me mid-afternoon tomorrow. Maybe we can start making arrangements to send another search party."

Jiraiya started leading Kiyomi out of the office, waving goodbye.

"So, kiddo... how's it feel to be back in Konoha?"

She sighed. "Bittersweet. I was hoping if I ever came back here I would get to see Sasuke. I bet he's grown into a handsome and intelligent little shit."

"You got the little shit part right." Jiraiya laughed, a hearty laugh she hadn't heard in so long. "We missed you, Kiyomi-chan."

She gave him a warm smile. "Although the terms are not as I expected, I am very happy to be back. I missed you too, Jiraiya-sama." He squeezed a hand on her shoulder as they walked down the street to Ichiraku Ramen. "I missed everyone really."

Before they could reach the end of town, a slender, black-haired, and very pale boy was thrown out onto the street right outside of Ichiraku. "That's not what you say to a lady, Sai!" A very shrill, but angry voice called.

"Sakura-chan, don't hurt him! We're supposed to go search for Sasuke again soon! Just calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Naruto-kun! Or you'll be out there in the dirt with him!"

A strained scream came from inside the tiny ramen shop. Jiraiya jogged over and pulled back the curtain. "Sakura! Naruto! What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sai called me fat!" Sakura screamed.

Kiyomi was knelt down, helping this "Sai" off the ground. "Are you alright?"

He smiled, his eyes brightening. "Yes, thank you."

When Jiraiya re-appeared from behind the curtain, he had Naruto and Sakura in tow. They had grown up so much since Kiyomi had last seen them. "Naruto, Sakura, this is Kiyomi Uchiha. You remember her, don't you? She is Sasuke's older sister."

"Lady Kiyomi...I ... my parents...they told me you..." Sakura started.

"It's okay, Sakura. It's exactly as Itachi wanted." She smiled softly and walked over to place her hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder. She, despite the temper Kiyomi just witnessed, was still as gentle as she was when she was a child. "Do not worry about that. My concern is not of my own, but of my baby brother's."

Sakura smiled softly back and excused herself back into the ramen shop. "So you're Sasuke's sister, huh?" Naruto walked up in front of her.

She nodded, "That's right, I am. And you're Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

"Yeah..." His eyes softened and looked slightly glossy. "Are you going to help us bring Sasuke back home?"

"That's the only reason I came back to Konoha, Naruto-kun." Before she could say another word, Naruto wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Thank you, Kiyomi-san." He whispered.

**Author's note: **

**This is my first Naruto fic, so bare with me... **

**Story title is derived from an Asking Alexandria song called "Someone, Somewhere" **

**If you have any comments or suggestions, feel free to let me know! **


	2. Maybe Memories

She hugged him back, giving him one last gentle squeeze before he headed back inside the ramen shop. She grabbed Sai's arm before he walked off, "Sai? Whatever you said to Sakura, do not say it again." She flashed him her sharingan. "Do I make myself clear?"

As if he were actually frightened, Sai nodded very fervently and rushed back inside of the shop.

"You're back for not even a day and you're already intimidating young men." A cool voice said behind her.

"And you're still trying, after all these years, to sneak up on me." She turned around to face the white-haired sensei, nose buried in a book. She deactivated her sharingan as she met his gaze. "Are you seriously still reading Jiraiya's books?"

"Kiyomi, I'm still within earshot!" Jiraiya called from the seat he had glued himself to.

Kakashi closed his book and from what she could tell, was smirking under his notorious mask. "I had to occupy myself some way while you were gone."

"And if I had never come back?"

He waved the book in front of her face. "Good read."

"Give me a hug, you idiot." She smiled. Kakashi was not particulary fond of openly displaying his emotions, but Kiyomi was a different story. He placed his book in his pouch and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"I never thought I'd see you again." He said softly.

"Likewise. I'm just glad I had a chance to say goodbye to you. And now I get to say hello." She felt a familiar warmth being with Kakashi again. And though the terms they had left each other on were none too nice, it seemed that he had genuinely missed her.

And she had missed him, oh man, had she missed him. Two days after she left Konoha for the last time, she had ran into Kakashi on the road. She was vague with the details, but informed him that she would never be able to come back to her village again. Though he was 8 years her senior, Kakashi treated her as an equal. He regarded her as a valuable asset to the ANBU squad and a friend (and a lover) that was too great to ever lose.

_"Just go back with me. We can talk our way out of this." He tried holding her close, but she seemed so distant._

_"You don't know how badly I want to. But he didn't have the gall to kill me this time...I'm not so sure how he will feel after being weary from travel." _

_"You spar with him frequently.. You don't think you can defeat him?" _

_"Kakashi!" She pushed him away. "That's asking me to kill my brother!" Kiyomi's beautiful eyes were already sore and puffy from crying, yet she spilled a few more tears. _

_"I know how strong you are. And maybe not kill him, but at least make it known to him what you're capable of. Kiyomi, you have to come back home." _

_"And I'm telling you that I can't come back home! He has his mangekyou, Kakashi. My sharingan is hardly full developed, what makes you think I stand a fucking chance? I couldn't even wound him." _

_"I just...You shouldn't be punished for a decision he made." _

_"His punishment is far worse than any I will ever face." She walked backwards along the path. Kakashi watched her, fear showing through his only exposed eye. "Just take care of Sasuke for me, will you? Become his sensei, make him strong.. make him stronger than me or Itachi or even the past Uchiha." _

_"Is this goodbye?" He sighed as she turned to walk away. _

_"Yes, this is goodbye. When you can no longer see me in your sight, I want you to go on with your life as if I am dead."_

_Those words sent a pang of emptiness through the two of them. _

They walked through the streets of the busy town. "He was part of your squad?"

Kakashi nodded. "Team Seven. And I promise you he is strong."

She nodded, absentmindedly twirling her hair in her fingers as they walked. "His mangekyou...has he.." Her voice trailed off.

"No. Not that I'm aware." She let out a sigh of relief. "He tried, however, to defeat Naruto in order to obtain it."

Kiyomi scoffed, taking a seat on a bench close to the hospital. "And Sakura?"

He sat beside her, relaxing his legs and leaning against the building. "She's probably the most upset about his absence. Mostly because she knows what Orochimaru's intentions are. And partially because she's in love with him."

Her head snapped to face him. "With Sasuke? After what he did? After what he tried to do? How can anyone love another that leaves them?"

"It's easy, really. You only think of their return, how sweet it will be again to have them with you back at your side as if they never left."

"You can't tell me these past 5 years were easy."

"No, they weren't easy. But knowing that you were alive out there definitely gave me something to look forward to." Kakashi watched the pink rise into her cheeks. "You have been missed, my Kiyomi."

"Kakashi, I.." She started but was quickly cut off by Jiraiya and Team Seven.

"Well, I had to foot the bill for these punks because _someone _forgot their wallet." The older man narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who was scowling right back at him.

"I can't help it that Kakashi-sensei wanted me to be at the training field in such a rush!" He crossed his arms across his chest. "And then he was late."

Kakashi's eyes smiled as he threw a hand behind his head. "Well, like I told you Naruto, there was this old woman who needed help.."

"Oh, can it, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura huffed. "You're late because that's just your nature."

"You've been on his squad for how many years? And you still don't know that being on time means to arrive 45 minutes after whatever time he told you?" Kiyomi smiled.

"He did this when you two were in ANBU together?" Naruto laughed.

"Oh, only every other mission; the other times he was an hour or more late." She looked at Kakashi who had a very unimpressed expression on his face. He often gave her that face when they first started dating. She was more outspoken and silly than Kakashi was at first, and her sudden outbursts earned her that look more times than she could count. It was unfortunate that their relationship had only started blossoming when she had to leave. She smirked remembering their first (and only) kiss.

_"How many times do I have to tell you, Kakashi-san... I do not want to wear this blindfold!" _

_He had his hands pressed over the blindfold to make sure she couldn't try to activate her sharingan and see where he was leading her. "Would you stop it? I'm trying to be romantic here! This is what you asked for, you know!?" _

_Kiyomi huffed and crossed her arms. She finally gave up fighting him because she did ask for the romantic date that night. It had been a long day of training for her and she had missed him while he was gone on a mission. He had rested all day just to be able to surprise her tonight. They'd been together for maybe a month now and Kakashi already knew he was going to fall in love with this girl. He put on a hard ass exterior to save face in front of the rest of ANBU but this wasn't the first time he'd done something this sweet for her. _

_"Okay. I'm going to remove the blindfold now." _

_He took a couple of steps away from her because he knew what her reaction would yield. "Kakashi! Oh my god!" She squealed and jumped up and down a couple of times. He had lined paper lanterns across a set of wires near a meadow in the woods surrounding the village. They had already decided that watching the sunset together would be a perfect first date. She was simple, he was even more simple, and that's what made them perfect. _

_Before she said a 'thank you' or even another single word, she turned to him and smiled, watching the light dance in his eyes. Kakashi closed the space between them and slid a hand into her hair, supporting her head as he kissed her. Even through the fabric, she could feel the intensity and every curve of his lips as they touched hers. _

_When they finally pulled away from each other, Kakashi saw a look that he'd never forget. How blissful her face appeared, her lips still in a perfect pout, eyes slowly peeping open, an elated sigh escaping her lips. _

_Their first, and only, kiss. _

Team Seven was walking down the street when she focused back on the conversation. "Didja miss him that bad, kid?"

"What?" She looked to Jiraiya. "What are you talking about?"

"You looked at Kakashi then totally zoned out, I think I saw your sharingan flash a couple of times. That normal for an Uchiha in love?"

"Oh my god, Jiraiya." She covered her face with her hands and rushed past him down the road.

He was soon right beside her, still laughing at her misfortune. "Aw, come on! Five years is a long time. I'm sure he missed you just as much!"

"I came back for Sasuke."

"You aren't fooling me all the way girl. You may have come back to save Sasuke...but you're also determined to see what's under that mask." He wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "And I think you've got a damn good chance of succeeding." He whispered.

Kiyomi hit Jiraiya so hard in the chest it knocked the wind out of him.


	3. Yesterday's Feelings

Kakashi trudged home, his nose buried in an _Icha Icha_ of Jiraiya's. Seeing Kiyomi today had threw him for a loop. He was more than excited she was home, but hadn't been able to properly show that to her while they were in public. Five years was a long time without seeing her and she looked beautiful as ever. But he threw his selfish wanting aside, and remembered that she was back for her brother.

Subsequently, Kiyomi wandered around downtown after gut-busting Jiraiya, looking for a place to stay for the night. She was unsure of if staying in Konoha was permanent or just until Sasuke came back. She vaguely remembered that there was a small inn around here somewhere. Ah, right where she expected, around the corner. "You look like an Uchiha." The young blonde behind the counter noted after handing over the key to a room.

"And you look like Inoichi's daughter."

"How'd you know!?"

"Same way you knew I was an Uchiha, eyes, hair, demeanor." Kiyomi smiled. "Thank you for the room."

"Wait, wait up!" The blonde called, running from behind the counter to catch the older woman on the stairs. "Are you really an Uchiha? My dad said the only ones still alive were Sasuke and his older brother."

"Ah, of course. My brothers get all the fame and I'm the last female of our clan, just -poof- thrown into the ditch." She sighed.

"So...you're Sasuke's sister? The rumors are true.." She hugged Kiyomi around the waist. "You're going to help bring him back."

"Yes, little Inoichi, the rumors are true. I'm going to bring Sasuke back."

"You sound like Naruto." The blonde girl laughed as she pulled away. "I'm Ino, by the way."

"Kiyomi." She offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Ino. But I really must turn in, I've got a meeting with Lady Tsunade tomorrow."

Ino nodded as she watched Kiyomi walk up the stairs. "Kiyomi... Kiyomi Uchiha." She whispered to herself, knowing she'd heard that name before. She gasped when she came to the realization that Kiyomi was the same Kiyomi her father had told her was in ANBU...with Kakashi-sensei! Her smile turned a bit wicked as she rubbed her hands together, she couldn't wait to tell Forehead about this when she got off work!

After removing her headband and sitting her bag next to the bed, Kiyomi sat on the edge of the bed watching the sunset out the window. She settled in early that evening, excited for the next day back home.

"Hey, Forehead!" Ino called, running after the head of pink hair in front of her.

"What do you want, Pig? Can't you see I'm busy?" Sakura growled, shuffling through some notes she had in her hand.

The blonde yanked the paper out of her hands. "Well, these can wait! Guess what? I know something you don't know." She stuck her tongue out.

"What all the men in the village look like naked?" Sakura said without batting an eyelash.

"I'm not that big of a slut, Sakura. Come on, don't you have a_ real_ guess?" Ino danced around her.

"No, nothing other than what I already guessed." She took a turn to stick her tongue out. "Tell me what it is."

"Have you met Sasuke's sister, Kiyomi?"

"Yes, why?" Sakura asked.

"That name doesn't sound particularly familiar to you at all?"

"Uchiha is a clan, you know. Of course her name is familiar."

"No, idiot! I mean her first name. Kiyomi-san doesn't ring any bells?"

Sakura tried to snatch her papers out of her friend's hands. "No, Pig, it doesn't. Should it? Because I'm not really seeing where this is going." She sighed and stopped walking. "All I know is that Ms. Kiyomi is back in town to try and help us bring Sasuke back home. And right now, that's all that matters to me."

Ino pouted. "You're no fun. But I guess I'll tell you anyways. Kiyomi was your sensei's girlfriend before she left the Leaf a few years ago."

"Wh-what? Kakashi-sensei and Kiyomi-san were together?"

Ino nodded curtly. "Mmmm-hm! I remember my dad mentioning Kakashi being very upset every year around Halloween because the one girl he thought he would marry left Konoha a few years back and Halloween was their anniversary! I only caught the name once or twice, but I know it was Kiyomi he said."

"Well...I.. I never really thought of Kakashi-sensei as the dating type."

"Who knows! Maybe he wasn't because she had to leave, so he went all romantic-like and said 'oh I'll never love again,' like in the movies!" The blonde girl started dancing in the street again. "OOH! Do you think that because she's back, they'll date again? Pick up where they left off?"

"I..don't know. Maybe? How does stuff like that work?" They were walking side by side now, the notes back in Sakura's possession.

Ino shrugged. "Well, I think it would be like what would happen if Sasuke came back. You'd still love him just the same, right?"

"That's different. He left because he wanted to. Kiyomi-san didn't have a choice." Sakura felt tears building up in her eyes.

"Sorry, Sakura. I know you miss him." Ino offered a hug, in which Sakura obliged. "I miss him, too. I know it's different because he wasn't my teammate, but I know he'll come back."

"I sure hope so, Ino." She sniffled. "Do you want to come up and have a cup of tea? Maybe we can discuss how to pry some information out of Kakashi-sensei about Kiyomi." She grinned, tears still glistening in her eyes.

Ino nodded then started bounding up the stairs to Sakura's apartment.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi was up extra early. He yawned loudly and changed into a clean pair of pants. A knock on his door caused him to snatch his mask on even though he was shirtless. "Hurry up Kakashi-san!" Kiyomi's voice rang out. He walked a little faster to open the door for her. "Oh, shit. You just made my morning!" She smiled.

"Come again?"

"It's been a while since I've seen a body like that, Kakashi. I guess leaving ANBU didn't do much harm to your physique." She winked.

He gave her the face. "From what I remember, you're not much of a morning person. What gives?" He looked her up and down a few times, thankful that the sun was shining on her long legs. Today her skirt was just a little longer than the day before, a nice cream colored flow. She was wearing a peach shirt that hung to her figure under a light gray cardigan. Kakashi could smell her perfume; she smelled like candy and fruit. She had on a pair of flats that had kittens painted on the toes. Her hair was completely down and she looked like she had on a bit of makeup.

"Kakashi? You okay?" She smiled, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm okay." He snapped out of his trance and stepped back, inviting her in. "I'm, uh, not actually ready yet, if you could just give me a few to get dressed, I'll take you to breakfast and tea."

"Aw, thanks. I came over to ask if you still had my ANBU affects, but breakfast will do nicely." She smiled, her entire face lighting up.

"I have them somewhere around here. You can take a look around if you want while I shower."

"No, it's okay. We can wait until we find out what Tsunade-sama wants us to do." She had sat down on his couch and started smoothing her skirt over her legs. "Can you summon Pakkun while you shower? I haven't seen him since before I left."

He smirked, nodding at the beautiful girl. Seconds later, a puff of grey smoke filled the spot beside her on the couch. "Boss, d'ya know what time it is? I hardly just got ta sleep."

"Aw, sorry pup. Wanna go back to your place?" Kiyomi cooed.

Kakashi watched as Pakkun wagged his tail and started smiling, jumping all over her. He chuckled lightly to himself as he locked the door to the bathroom behind him.

"Kiyomi, ya always knew the right places ta scratch." Pakkun said.

"I just think I gave you more attention than your master did. That's the only reason you liked me." She rubbed behind his ears, laughing.

"Not true, not true. You were always too good ta me and the boys. We missed ya, kid. Never thought we'd see ya again." He rolled over onto his stomach beside her. "Didn't think we'd see Kakashi smile again, either."

"Oh, I'm sure he smiled, don't be silly."

"Not _that_ smile though. Ya know, the one he always gave ya!"

"That's enough, Pakkun." Kakashi said, startling the both of them. "Try to get some rest today, we might need you soon."

"Going fer Sasuke again?"

"Yes, that's why I'm back." Kiyomi said.

"Fair 'nuff. See ya later, boss, Ms. K." And just like that, he was gone.

Kakashi's hair was still a little damp, but insisted they head out anyways. The fall air was finally getting crisp and he felt very comfortable having her back by his side. "Hey," she nudged him as they walked, "Thanks for offering to take me out for breakfast."

Although all he wanted to do was take her into his arms and kiss her, he knew that she was stressed. Her little brother was soon to be Orochimaru's next vessel and adding himself to that mix would not be a good combination. "You're welcome, Kiyomi. It's the least I can do after all these years." He smiled.

"I'm sorry for coming over so early, by the way. I have a meeting with Lady Tsunade this afternoon and I thought maybe she'd want me to head out for Sasuke soon, and I don't have any good clothes to fight in."

"Don't worry about it." He took a step closer to her and matched their stride again.

"You _could_ hold my hand, you know." She teased.

"Can I? I just, I didn't.." He immediately became flustered. "Sorry. Five years is a long time and I'm not sure how you felt coming back and then me, and all this." For a man who chose his words carefully, Kiyomi made sure to make him stumble over them.

She stopped him and leaned on her tiptoes to leave a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I may have been gone for a long time, Kakashi Hatake. But I don't think weeks, years, or months could ever change the way I feel about you." She said softly in his ear. Her cheeks were rosy pink as she leaned back down.

Kakashi held out his gloved hand to her, the other still resting in his pocket. She happily took hold of it, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, the town buzzed about Kakashi walking around without a book in his hand.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Arrrghh! Thank you so much to everyone that's subbed or favorited this little piece of work! I thought about keeping things slow, but it's Kakashi and I want to write this side of him :) I appreciate any feedback or recommendations and again, thank you for reading!


	4. Deja Vu

"Ino!" Sakura squeaked, "Stop breathing on me!"

"Sorry, I can't see and I think that's them!" The two girls were spying on what they believed to be Kakashi and Kiyomi at a homely eatery downtown. The angle they had, however, was terrible. So there was no telling if the two pairs of legs they were watching were Kakashi and Kiyomi's or maybe Asuma and Kurenai's...

"I think they're onto us." Kakashi sighed, stirring some honey and lemon into his tea.

"You were Sakura's sensei for years and she can't just walk up to you?"

"Well," He laughed, "I think the spying on us thing is Ino's doing, Sakura just tagged along because she's curious."

Kakashi leaned closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "You really know nothing about women, do you Kakashi?" She giggled. "They're both spying on us because they want to know more about the illusive Uchiha who has possibly taken you off the market."

"I may not know things about women, but I know a certain Uchiha that need not push my buttons." He smiled. "Besides, there's nothing to know about women when you already have the only one that makes any damn sense."

"Are you trying to swoon me?"

"Forgive me. I've been out of practice." Kiyomi turned to him, their eyes meeting. "You are still just as beautiful as I remember." He said, his thumb running over her cheek.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's voice chimed.

The two of them quickly focused their attention to the table and the girls in front of them. "Yes, Sakura?"

"I was wondering if you knew that Lady Hokage had summoned you?"

"News to me. When am I expected?"

"Well," She said, glancing at her watch, "It's seven now, she needs to see you before noon."

The server brought out their tomagoyaki and placed it in front of them. "Could you bring us two more tomagoyaki? We have some guests joining us." Kiyomi smiled. "Sakura, Ino, go ahead and have a seat."

Kakashi squeezed his hand on the black haired girl's shoulder, adding his smile to the waiter. "And some more tea for these ladies as well."

Kiyomi passed her plate to Sakura. "Go ahead and eat this one."

"Oh. Thank you Kiyomi-san."

"Listen, we're really sorry for butting in on your breakfast, Kakashi-sensei." Ino said softly. Kakashi shook his head and placed his plate in front of the blonde.

"Don't worry about it, girls."

"Although I am curious as to why we were being tailed by you two." The Uchiha said, stirring her tea before taking a few sips. "Am I that intriguing?"

"Obviously, I mean... you have Kakashi-sensei's interest and I-" Sakura nudged Ino hard in the ribs, mouthing 'Can it, Pig!' with an angry expression.

"Do I have your interest, Kakashi-kun?" She slipped her hand onto his. Kakashi smirked behind his mask, bringing her into a half hug as best he could at the table. The two of them fed into the girls' ideas as both of their jaws were dropped, watching them intently. The waiter brought over the other two plates to break their focus once again. "Thank you." Kiyomi sang.

Kiyomi kept the girls' interest while Kakashi quickly ate to avoid anyone seeing him without his mask. After all these years, she respected his decision; knowing that maybe someday he'd let her see the handsome face she knew was behind the piece of cotton. She finished another cup of tea before they bid the two students goodbye. "Do you think it's best we keep _us_ just between us or what?" She asked him as they walked to the hokage's office.

"That really depends on what "us" is, don't you think?"

She smacked his arm. "C'mon Kakashi. You know what we are. Or what we at least should be."

"Does this not add to your stress? It's taking all the power I have to not go and buy out all the flowers downtown and try to plan the best date I can in order to win you back."

"I'm concerned about Sasuke, yes. But what am I supposed to say to him? Itachi told him I was dead, what do you think he's going to do when he sees my face? Just agree to come back with me?" She sighed. "To be honest, I think you're the only thing that's keeping me from being stressed. I know things aren't the way they used to be and maybe it will take time to get us back to where we were, but I swear walking through those gates to Konoha yesterday made me miss everything about you." She watched as his eye lit up. "And is it so coincidental that everyone I talked to mentioned you to me?"

He said nothing, but simply pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. "Sasuke will trust you." Kakashi thought about his wording for a moment before adding, "And just to be clear, I've always missed everything about you. Everyone has always told me how good you were for me, even before I noticed it myself. Even Obito and Minato-sensei."

It seemed every moment they had together had to be ruined by something or other. Danzo walked by and noticed Kiyomi immediately. "Kiyomi Uchiha... back in Konoha. What a sight."

Her skin crawled hearing his voice. The adrenaline began to pump through her veins as her eyes turned red, the tomo of her perfected sharingan swirling into place. "What gives you the right to speak my name?" She turned away from Kakashi and toward the older man.

"Any right I see fit, I believe. You should consider yourself lucky, seeing as now if I had you slaughtered, I'd be in deep shit with the Hokage."

"Are you that scared of me, Danzo? Scared of what carnage I could bring to the village, what carnage Sasuke would have if he had stayed? Is that why you didn't choose to interfere with Orochimaru? Or is it because you're _weak_?"

"Sasuke knows nothing of the truth and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure he never learns."

Kakashi was now standing between the two of them, trying to avoid a confrontation. Her eyes started moving once more, swirling into what Kakashi could now see was her mangekyou sharingan. And before he could get the word "don't" out of his mouth, Danzo's eyes had met hers and he was now trapped in her genjutsu.

She hadn't planned on wasting much chakra on this genjutsu, seeing as he could probably break it faster than she could get anything accomplished. He sat before her on a bench, located very closeby where they were standing outside the jutsu, hands pinned at his sides. "You might have been powerful back then, Danzo, but as you can clearly see, I now have the advantage." She paced around him then leaned down to whisper very loudly in his ear. "If you think for one second I'm not going to tell my brother what you did to our family, you're out of your fucking mind. And though I have so much hatred in me to slay you where you sit, I won't give you the pleasure of a simple death by my hand. I would much rather see Itachi or Sasuke take your head." With that, she released the jutsu and started walking away from the weakened man who was now knelt down in the street. She turned back for one last word, "You should have killed me when you had the chance, old man. You will fall to the hand of an Uchiha."

Kakashi jogged after her, "Your mangekyou?"

"What, did you think it would be you?"

"Yes, I actually did. Do you know how you got it?"

"It awakened after Itachi told me about our clan."

"You're kidding me."

"No, why? Did you...actually have to..you know, to get yours?"

"Not on purpose."

"God, Kakashi, I'm so sorry."

"No... I'm sorry. You had to lose everything to get your sharingan. I had to lose one person."

"Still. Losing anything to get it is a bitch." They had already walked all the way to the door of Tsunade's office. "All I remember was crying so hard after Itachi told me about our family, my mom, my dad.. my eyes burned and burned. So the next time I had to engage someone in combat, I accidentally activated it and made my eyes bleed."

"I wish you would have come back that night."

"I wish a lot of things, Kakashi-kun. I'm just grateful to be back." As Kiyomi reached for the doorknob, Kakashi caught her hand and kissed her lips quickly. Though the mask was between them, his lips felt as perfect as they had before. She sighed happily, letting her hand graze his face as he pulled away. "You made me blush right before we walk into the Hokage's office."

She saw his cheeks redden a little. "Oops?" He offered unapologetically.

* * *

A/N:

It took me forever to write this, but I swear things are gonna pick up.

I don't feel like this is totally epic quality, but hey... they kissed lol.

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Right Here In My Arms

"We have word on Sasuke's location." Tsunade said, arms crossed over her chest. "You may travel with Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, yourself, and Kakashi."

"You said...that the Akatsuki is involved?"

"Have you not been briefed?" Tsunade looked at Kakashi then at Yamato. They both shook their heads. She sighed. "The Akatsuki is an organization that Orochimaru used to belong to.. an organization that Itachi is involved with. They're currently collecting the tailed beasts from the jinchuuriki they are housed in."

A lump was in Kiyomi's throat. "Itachi-san? He...is a part of all this?"

"His visual prowess is rivaled by many, I assume he was selected to join them for his skill as well as his eyes."

"We all know Orochimaru has been trying to get his hands on the sharingan since Itachi and I were children." She began mentally weighing her options. "Kakashi, you said Sasuke is strong? How strong are we talking?"

"The last time we encountered him, I thought it best to retreat. Naruto knows the rasengan, but Sasuke has perfected and modified the chidori." Kakashi said.

"You taught him chidori?!" Kiyomi screamed. "Why on fucking earth would you teach a vengeance-bound _UCHIHA_ chidori?!"

"Kiyomi.." Kakashi started, getting up from his chair and walking over to where she was standing. "I thought I knew the extent of his anger. I thought he could handle the jutsu."

Yamato watched as Kakashi's touch on her arm seemed to sooth away her aggravation. "You obviously thought wrong."

"I've been wrong before and I know it's possible I may be wrong again. But I think that the team Lady Tsunade has suggested we use is more than enough to handle your brother. Both of them, if need be."

"Itachi is not our target. I would much rather not have to relive my anguish by seeing his face again."

"But Itachi is Sasuke's target." Kakashi stressed. "I think we need to find Itachi and intercept Sasuke if he plans to attack."

"But what about Naruto? That puts him at a huge risk to be around Itachi, especially if his 'organization' is harvesting these tailed beasts."

Tsunade interjected, "Kiyomi-san, what are the odds of getting Itachi to talk to you without his Akatsuki partner Kisame?"

Kiyomi shrugged. "Fifty-fifty, and that's if big brother is feeling generous. Tsunade-sama, I haven't seen Itachi since the night I was told to leave Konoha. Me interacting with him may spark another fire we might not be able to extinguish. What if he tries to kill me? Finish what he started?"

"I won't let that happen." Kakashi immediately added.

She looked at him. Kakashi was intelligent and had the power of the sharingan on his side, but Itachi was even smarter and had the visual prowess none could match. Even though this made her nervous, she had to try. Itachi may be too far gone for her to help, but Sasuke still had a chance of a normal life and she would do whatever it took to get him home.

After some delegation, Tsunade decided that the team would leave tomorrow morning toward Itachi's last known location. Once Sakura and Naruto were briefed, the team decided to have yakiniku together. "So, Kiyomi-san," Naruto asked while they were seated, "Was Sasuke a really whiny baby?"

Kiyomi laughed. "No, not really. He was a very cute baby, and he was always much happier when Itachi held him." She poked him in the cheek. "You were a very cute baby, too. You never cried when I held you."

Naruto beamed. "You actually held me? Even though you knew what I was?"

"Of course I did. You are a jinchuuriki, Naruto, but you're still a person." Kakashi reached over to ruffle his hair as she spoke. He seemed more relaxed after their kiss earlier in the afternoon.

"Y'know, Kakashi-sensei... we're finally out to dinner together as a team again." Sakura smiled.

"Yes, it's been a while since we've sat down and had a meal together... not counting ramen." He smiled.

Kiyomi could tell she was hinting at being able to see his face beyond the mask. Their food was soon served and she took on the task of amusing the two younger shinobi by describing her sharingan, showing them the different stages.

"What does it feel like?"

"Well," Kiyomi started, both Naruto and Sakura leaning forward to listen intently. "It just feels like the inside of your eye is kinda wobbly, then when it sets, you can feel the chakra drain, but not so much the eyes anymore."

"And it's different for me because my sharingan is always active. That's why I keep it covered." Kakashi added.

He just had to bring up the damn mask again, didn't he? "Oh, damn it! I totally forgot to grab my bags from the inn and I only paid for one night. I think that's my cue to leave, guys." She started gathering her trash and placing it near the edge of the table.

"You're at the inn? Let me walk you home." Kakashi said, standing up.

"Oooh, Kakashi-sensei, you have a crush on Kiyomi-san, don't you?" Naruto sang. Kakashi simply smiled and walked over to the door where Kiyomi stood.

"Naruto, having crushes is for little kids." Sakura scoffed. "Besides, before Ms. Kiyomi left the village, she and Kakashi-sensei were a thing." She said under her breath.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, really! Now keep eating so they don't think we're spying on them!"

* * *

"You could have told me that you didn't have a place to stay, Kiyomi." Kakashi said, wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"I do have a place to stay."

"The inn is not 'a place to stay,' it's a shabby old hotel."

"I know the bed is more comfortable than the one you sleep on." She stopped and circled her arms over his shoulders. "But if you're asking if I'll come stay with you, the answer is yes."

Kakashi rested his hands on her hips, his eyes lax. "That kind of thing is frowned upon in the Leaf Village, you know." Might Guy called in his very distinctive voice. Kakashi groaned. "Kiyomi-san, I heard you were back in town, Sakura and Naruto told me where to find you."

Their embrace had been broken since Gai offered his hand to her. His handshake was always so hearty. "It's nice to see you again, Gai."

"Same to you, pretty lady." He eyed Kakashi a bit before turning to walk away. "I hope you and your team have safe travels tomorrow. Until next time." He flashed his infamous smile.

"I swear, every time we try to talk and get romantic, someone-" Her words were cut off by the soft mask pressing against her face. His lips found hers quickly. "Mmm. Bags. Then to your place."

"You don't like kissing me?"

"I love kissing you, Kakashi-kun, but I would much rather be in a place where we can't be interrupted." He sighed, removing his hands from her hips again. "Why the sigh? Hey, Kakashi." She grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away.

Truth be told, Kakashi felt like he wasn't good enough for her anymore. Surely there'd been other men who had captured her essence like he had... probably gotten much farther than just kissing her. "Are you sure it was that night Itachi left that your mangekyou awakened?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Why do you ask?"

"It's just...mine activated when I ...killed...someone that I loved." He felt insecure, and a little guilty. After all, he'd loved someone else in her absence.

"Kakashi.." She closed the distance between them. "I met no one along the road that ever meant anything to me like you do. Five years is a long time to go without a lover's touch, but the fault with these eyes..my clan, is that when we love, we don't stop loving until that person is gone forever or has sent us away."

"But Kiyomi, I loved someone else."

"It happens! How do I know she wasn't someone absolutely wonderful? And she treated you just as well, if not better, than I did? I left my heart in Konoha, and now I've finally come to collect it.. I don't hate you for loving someone else, but I promise you, you were my first and only."

There was something Kakashi loved about her; her sense of reasoning. How she'd explain something to the simplest of terms just so his head wouldn't lull over 'that thing she said.' They walked toward the inn hand in hand. She was relieved to see Ino at the front desk. "I left my bags upstairs, can I run and get them?"

"I brought them down when we cleaned up the room." She crossed the room and opened a small storage closet. "Here they are." Kakashi walked up and took them from her.

"Thanks, Ino."

"Oh, Ms. Kiyomi, are you not staying tonight?" Ino asked.

Kakashi was nearly out the door with the bags. "No, not tonight, Ino. Thank you."

Ino skipped over to her, "I hope you that when you find Sasuke, he remembers you. And I hope he decides to come home."

Kiyomi placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sasuke and Itachi will both remember me. And I think Sasuke will finally come home." She smiled. "Thank you again, Ino. I'll see you around."

"Bye Ms. Kiyomi! Bye Kakashi-sensei!" Ino waved as they walked away.

* * *

"What's the rush, Hatake?" Kiyomi asked as she caught up with him.

"No idea what you're talking about, Uchiha." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes and followed him to the familiar apartment building. "Keys?"

"Right pocket." He said, hands full.

Kiyomi glanced at his front right pocket, which was right next to the bulge she hadn't remembered being so prominent earlier. Kakashi thought of all the things that made him sad or angry while her hand was in his pocket, fishing out the keys, in hopes that his cock wouldn't get the wrong idea. She laughed, "You have a bottomless pocket, I think." _Oh god_, he thought to himself.

She frowned and pulled her empty hand out of his pocket. "I can't find them." He opened his mouth to ask her if she was sure but the words stayed caught in his mouth when she stepped in front of him and shoved her hand in his left pocket. It emerged moments later with his keychain in it. She jingled the keys in front of his face. After she unlocked the door, Kakashi was relieved that the dogs hadn't wrecked the apartment like they usually did. He placed her bags near his couch, then laid down on it.

Kiyomi put on a kettle of water to make some tea, knowing good and well they wouldn't sleep for a while. She saw him laying on the couch, hands behind his head, eye closed. She slipped off her shoes and shrugged off her cardigan before happily skipping over to him and straddling his hips. "Sleeping so soon, Kakashi-kun?" His eye slowly squinted open.

He hadn't expected her to jump on him like this, and the sensation he was experiencing was incredible. He could feel the perfect curve of her asscheeks on his crotch, wiggling around just like she was. He contained himself as best he could. "I figured I'd go ahead and get used to the couch for tonight since I'll be sleeping here."

She furrowed her brow. "What? Why would you be sleeping on the couch?"

"So you can take the bed." He said quickly. Her hands were fumbling with the zippers of his vest. "Wh-what are you doing?"

She pouted. "I don't want to sleep in there alone. I came back here with you because I thought maybe we could cuddle up like the old days." She unzipped the vest all the way and splayed her hands on his chest.

"We can." He said, snatching her hand by the wrist as it went for his mask.

"Ugh! Come on, Kakashi. I want a kiss without the mask."

He shook his head, chuckling. "Alright. Close your eyes."

"You really aren't going to let me see?" She sighed.

"You said you wanted a kiss without the mask. I'm offering that. You never said anything about seeing my face." He smiled.

"Fair enough." She groaned as she closed her eyes.

Kakashi leaned up, pulling his mask down with his left hand and supporting her back with his right. She was excited, her heart nearly beating out of her chest. She'd never kissed him without fabric between them. "Keep em closed." He said softly. Her hands reached up, caressing his jawline. His left arm wrapped around her, resting against her hip. He finally leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. A soft moan filled his mouth from hers, obviously very pleased with how soft his lips felt.

Kiyomi had never kissed anyone like this. She was nervous when his lips parted a little and he began to softly bite on her lower lip. He lifted her up and laid her on her back, then rested himself on top of her. Kakashi's hands started to roam, first through her hair, then down her side, and finally starting at her knee and up her thigh. His lips parted again and his tongue slowly moved over her lips before she parted them and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. His hand was still resting on her thigh as their mouths opened and closed, their tongues fighting for dominance.

He felt her weight shifting forward, she'd obviously caught on to kissing rather quickly. She was fast, he couldn't even keep up with her movements, as she pushed him back onto the couch and was straddling him again. Kakashi was nervous she'd opened her eyes, but he opened his to see that she was still holding them closed tightly in fear he'd stop kissing her if she opened them. Kakashi had grown hard between her thighs, her weight shifting to rub on his erection every few seconds. There were groans and moans filling the small apartment.

Right as Kakashi started moving his hand up her shirt, the kettle whistled loudly and scared both of them. Kiyomi covered her eyes with her hand as she fell off of Kakashi and onto the ground. He adjusted his mask back on his face as he ran over to turn off the heat to the kettle. She stood facing him, resting against the wall. His crotch was still bulging and she couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight. "Uh, your sharingan.." He said, noticing the red in her eyes.

"Wait, really? I guess Jiraiya wasn't kidding." She went down the hall to the bathroom and saw that one tomo was activated. "This is the craziest fucking thing I've ever seen." Kakashi leaned in, watching her eyes.

"This ever happened before?"

"No... well, yes, I guess. The other day I was thinking about something and Jiraiya said my sharingan did this, but it never stayed, he said it just flashed."

"Huh. Weird. What were you thinking about anyways?"

She focused on the tea she was stirring honey into so her eyes would go back to normal. They weren't sucking as much chakra out of her at this level, but she still didn't want to chance it. "Our first kiss."

Kakashi smiled. "That was a very nice first kiss."

"It was. I didn't know if you'd want anything to do with me when I came back, but I guess sitting there seeing you made my memories reel."

"When I heard you were coming back, I couldn't believe it. For years, I'd put my memories and feelings for you in the back of my mind like you wanted me to. The moment I saw you in the street, I felt like I got punched in the gut.. everything came back to me and I realized just how much I missed you."

"Us being a thing won't affect our mission, right?"

"It never did in the Black Ops. I'm sure things are a bit more serious now, but I think we'll be okay."

Her eyes finally went back to normal as she finished her first cup of tea. She watched Kakashi yawn. "I think we should hit the sack. We're gonna be super tired in the morning if we don't get sleep. And of course my sharingan just had to pull that shit so I feel more tired than usual already." He nodded and started toward the bedroom. Kiyomi stopped off at the bathroom and changed into a very pretty plum kimono with a tank top and her panties underneath.

Kakashi was laid on his stomach in just a white t-shirt and his boxers. She couldn't help but notice how perfect his ass was at this angle. After fixing her hair into a very messy (and huge) bun, she started to untie her kimono. Kakashi's head perked up and watched her hands as the kimono fell from her shoulders and onto the floor. He felt himself being bothered by an erection again. Her body was perfect and from what he could tell, she wasn't wearing a bra. "Can't you wear one of my shirts to bed?"

"Are you being serious right now?" She chuckled as she got in the bed next to him.

"That tank top doesn't cover your ridiculously cute panties and you've got so much skin showing.. I'm not sure I can even sleep with you looking like that in the bed next to me."

"Kakashi," she shook her head, "you'll be okay. Besides, you should be thankful I even wore anything to bed at all."

Kakashi gulped as she rolled over onto her side facing him. _Why had she decided to wear clothes to bed anyways?_, he thought_._ Kiyomi pulled herself closer to him, running her hands through his hair, along his side, his strong arms. He too rolled onto his side and began mimicking her touch but soon started to move his hand up her tank top. Her skin had goosebumps all over it and Kakashi watched her bite her bottom lip.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


	6. Breathless

Kakashi stirred when Kiyomi started twitching in her sleep. She had fallen asleep curled up in his arms. She was letting out whimpers that seemed full of fear every minute or so.

* * *

_Itachi's laughter was laced with evil and wickedness. "I should not have let you live, Kiyomi-san."_

_Her mouth was open, trying to scream, but the grip he had around her throat was letting hardly any air in or out. "B-brother." She choked out._

_"I am not your brother anymore. I am the one who will take your life." And with that, he began to crush her windpipe, drawing a kunai from his bag and thrusting it deep into her chest._

* * *

Kiyomi shot straight up in bed, screaming loudly. Tears were streaming down her face, sobs choking out. Kakashi sat up beside her, touching her arm softly. "No, Itachi, don't!" She yelled. Her hands moved wildly, he was 100% sure her sharingan - if not, her mangekyou, was activated. She tried to push him away, her chest heaving quickly.

"Kiyomi, hey. It's me." He spoke loudly, security resting in his tone. He pulled her to his chest. "It's Kakashi-san."

She looked up at him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. The sobs were still coming out, her shoulders shaking as he tried to comfort her. "Kakashi, I.."

"It's a nightmare. They happen. Just calm down and try to breathe, okay?" He kissed the top of her head. "And get your eyes back to normal."

Kiyomi took deep, soothing breaths a few times before she felt her eyes shift back. She slowly leaned back from Kakashi's grip and rested against the pillow. She could still feel her heart beating out of her chest. He laid down beside her, facing her. He rested his hand across her abdomen and pulled her a few inches closer to him. "He...he killed me."

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed, knowing all too well she was talking about Itachi in her dream. "It was just a nightmare, Kiyomi. You're nervous and anticipating the worst. I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"It's still scary, Kakashi-kun." She toyed with the hem of her tanktop. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

His hand reached up and pushed her bangs behind her ear. "Don't be sorry. I've had my fair share of nightmares. I'm just glad I was here to console you."

She turned over onto her side, now facing him. "What time is it, anyway?" She asked.

"The clock said 4:15 when you started moving around, I guess it's about 4:30 or so now."

"Oh my godddddddd." Kiyomi groaned. "I'm never gonna be able to get back to sleep now."

"Let me go make us some tea." Kakashi went to leave the bed but she stopped him by placing her hand on his chest.

She pushed him back against the bed and moved onto him, straddling his hips as she had earlier. "Or you could help me forget about my nightmare?" Kakashi internally groaned, the lack of fabric between their bodies being a serious issue. He was surprised at how forward she was being, but he wasn't arguing.

"Forget about your nightmare, huh?" He grasped her hips and leaned up to kiss her. "How do you suppose I go about that?"

She started slowly rocking her hips against his crotch, making him rock hard within just a few seconds. "I- I have one idea." She seemed confident but Kakashi knew there was hesitation in her voice.

Not wanting to embarrass her, he simply smirked. "Kiyomi, are you suggesting we have sex?"

Her cheeks and chest turned red. "I've never done it before, but I think it will make me feel better." She blurted out.

"Kiyomi." Kakashi said softly. "Are you sure you want your first time to be like this? With me?"

"Of course I do. I woke up in your bed in your arms and you were my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first everything. I want it to be you. And I want it to be now." She said, no qualms or anxiety in her voice. "I waited five years to see you again. I'm tired of waiting, Kakashi."

He said nothing, but sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. "Normally, I make people wait, but you, my sweet Kiyomi-san, do not have to wait on me." Kiyomi watched him intently as his hands toyed with his mask. She opened her mouth to ask him (what he was sure) if he was really going to wear the mask while they had sex. "No, Kiyomi, I'm not going to wear the mask."

She smiled. "Do I have to close my eyes?"

"Only if you want to." He felt her heartbeat race, hearing it audibly. "You really want to see my face that badly?"

"Ever since I met you, I've always wondered how fucking handsome you are under that thing, and now, I finally get to see."

Kakashi had no regrets on deciding to remove the mask. Kiyomi was giving him something a woman only had one of, something he had wished he'd saved for her. Her first time. "Here." He said, placing her hands on the bottom of the thin cotton mask. "You take it off."

Her hands were a little shaky, but she slowly (and excitedly) peeled the mask off and over his head. There was something terribly erotic about seeing his face at this moment. He was perfect, more than perfect even... especially with the scar over his eye. His jawline was prominent and the size of his nose and lips were proportionate. Speaking of his lips, they were the perfect size, not too thin and not too thick. But Kiyomi already knew that from kissing him before. But seeing his face was a whole different story. Kakashi opened his left eye, the sharingan now staring back at her. "God, Kakashi, you're perfect." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him.

He chuckled as he shook his head after their kiss. She leaned back and crossed her arms, grabbing the bottom of her tank top, then pulling it over her head. Kakashi watched as her breasts bounced perfectly back to their resting place on her chest. "Holy shit." He said, almost breathlessly. She looked timid as she sat before him topless. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I'm perfectly alright with just laying here with you all night."

She nodded. "I'm okay, just a little nervous. Like I said, I've never done this before."

His hands snaked up her sides and onto her perfect breasts. Kakashi had never felt a rack this good. Each of them were firm but full and felt like soft silk under his rough hands. He couldn't remember the last time he had a woman in his bed but he was glad this was the next one. He considered himself a leg man, but with a chest this heavenly, he would gladly reconsider. He kneaded her left breast in his hand, pinching the nipple before pressing his lips on it. Kiyomi's fingers were tugging on his hair. His tongue swirled around the perky pink nub before softly biting down on it. A gasp that turned into a soft moan left her lips.

His mouth stayed pressed on her breasts but he moved from one to the other every minute or so. Kiyomi watched his mouth as he sucked and bit on her sensitive nipples.

"Kakashi.." His name rolled out of her mouth softly. He brought his face up to hers. He was braced on his arms as he moved toward her, pushing her back against the mattress. She wrapped her legs around his waist while rolling her hips up against him.

Kakashi sat up and sat back on his calves. His hands danced down her sides as he left kisses down her torso. His fingers toyed with the hem of her panties before he slid them down her thighs. Her hands were shaking, but she leaned up and pulled his boxers off as she kissed him.

She thought this was it. He was just going to penetrate and it would be over with, but you could only imagine her surprise as his hand slipped between her thighs. He adjusted himself beside her, watching her face as he slowly slipped one finger inside of her. Kiyomi had never felt anything like this. As his thumb circled softly around an especially sensitive spot, she let out a cry that he could tell was full of pleasure.

Her brain couldn't focus, it felt like the room was spinning. Kakashi's hands were giving her feelings that made a heat build inside of her. The feeling got more and more intense but he suddenly stopped.

"Move over a bit so you don't fall off the bed." He said. Kiyomi did as he said, shifting her ass a little to the right, closer to the middle of his small bed. It was then that she actually got a glimpse of his cock. Kakashi had a nice cock - a bit longer than average and definitely more girth than most men.

A small whimper came from her. She pressed her hands against his chest when he tried to move between her legs. "Is it...gonna hurt?" Kakashi just smiled, obviously enjoying her naivete.

"It may hurt for a few seconds." He leaned down and slowly kissed up her neck, trying to distract her. He'd never been with a virgin before, every girl he'd had sex with was experienced. But this was something new, something interesting; and it made his cock twitch just thinking about it.

He was finally situated perfectly between her thighs. If he was going to do this, it had to be quick and she had to be distracted. "Kiyomi, look at me." He cooed. She did as he commanded, her sharingan meeting his. Kakashi moved his hand down, guiding the head of his dick into her. The pain was sharp and a bit searing, but all Kiyomi did was wince and turn her head away from him, breathing hard. Her eyes were now shut tightly, her bottom lip being held captive by her teeth. He waited a few seconds before slowly, inch by inch, thrusting himself into her. Once he was in to the hilt, he sat still. His hand down below rested on her lower stomach, the thumb swirling on her clit.

She seemed to like that, judging from the thrusting that began to happen. Her eyes were still shut, but her face no longer looked distorted from pain. "Kiyomi." Kakashi said. She responded to her name, turning toward him and opening her eyes once more. She bit her lip again, but this time it was in a teasing nature. He supported himself on his arms, watching her breasts as he slowly slid in and out of her a couple of times. They bounced in rhythm with his hips.

Kiyomi looked down to watch him move in and out of her. She felt herself become more aroused while she saw his perfect shaft moving into her womanhood. Now that they were finally comfortable, the thrusting picked up and moans started to fill the room. Kiyomi lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around Kakashi's hips again.

He mentally reminded himself to mention the fact that she had no pubic hair whatsoever. Not that he was complaining, but it was very new (and good) to him. Kiyomi had no idea how sex worked, he quickly remembered, but he did want to make sure she had a good orgasm. He started thrusting harder, suddenly feeling himself getting close to cumming. She was so fucking tight! _Why did she have to be so fucking tight._ He cursed inside his head.

She was a beautiful sight before him.. cheeks and chest flushed with lust, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her mouth pouted so perfectly; moaning his name over and over. _There's no way I'm lasting much longer_. He thought to himself.

Kiyomi leaned up and tangled her fingers in his hair, kissing him hungrily. She must have miscalculated how much power she was using, because she nearly knocked him back. They both chuckled but Kakashi leaned onto his back, letting her be on top.

He took a tight grip onto her hips while she slowly started rolling them against him. He felt himself slide in and out of her soaking wet pussy and it made his eyes roll back. Kiyomi arched her back a little and started moving a little faster. He was thrusting upwards to match her hips movement and he was getting sloppy. "Kiyomi, I'm gonna cum." He said.

_God, why didn't I read Jiraiya's books?! At least I'd know what that meant! OR WHAT TO DO_! She cursed herself. But Kakashi took control, using his hands to guide her hips exactly how he wanted them to move. Seconds later, he was thrusting wildly against her. "Oh fuck, Kiyomi," His voice trailed off from the moan. He was breathing hard, holding her hips into place on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him hotly.

They were both hot and sweaty, but Kakashi knew he had a task to finish. He reached down and pulled his half hard cock out of her, the cum spilling all over his stomach and the sheets. Then he took hold of her and pushed her onto her back on the bed, his lips attached to hers as they moved. He wasted no time pressing his fingers against her now swollen clit and moving them quickly. She moaned into his mouth, breaking away from the kiss only to bite his lower lip. Kakashi stopped his fingers again and started kissing down her stomach. Kiyomi growled, almost as if he knew when it was feeling good so he could just stop.

But she suddenly forgave him for ever stopping when she felt his tongue lap against her. No wonder he keeps his damn face covered. She thought. He pushed her thighs further apart with his elbows, sliding his finger back into her warmth. He began with slow; long, full laps against her. She reached down and grabbed a handful of his hair.

Just a few minutes in, he could tell she was close to the edge. Kakashi pressed his other palm flat against her lower stomach as his finger worked in and out of her, his tongue lapping roughly on her sensitive clit. "God, Kakashi, fuck!" She cried out as she came. She writhed against him, meeting his eyes as she came hard. Her finished her off with a few soft, gentle laps on before coming up to her face.

She had never felt an orgasm before, but she knew she liked it very much. It was a hot sensation deep in her and he had awakened and fulfilled it.

"Thank you Kakashi-kun." She smiled, her breathing slowly shifting back to normal. It felt pleasant to see his handsome face beside her.

"It was my pleasure, Kiyomi-san." He kissed her forehead before pulling her onto his chest. She yawned, looking at the clock. It was nearly 6 am now.

"I guess I could make breakfast." She said softly.

"Don't spoil me." He laughed.

"After that, I think you deserve a home-cooked meal." She smiled up at him. "Til it's done, try to get a little sleep, at least." She kissed him before rummaging around the bed to find clothes.

Kakashi laid on his stomach and was asleep before she could even finished getting dressed. Her panties and tank top were nowhere to be found, so she settled on his shirt and boxers. She softly closed the bedroom door and went into the kitchen to start cooking.

* * *

This is their first time, so I had to make it really wordy and awkward. Trust me, it won't be like that anymore lol.

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Still Dreaming

Kakashi smelled eggs and coffee. He rolled over, yawning and stretching. After pulling on a new pair of boxers and a shirt, he walked into the kitchen, mask-less. Kiyomi stood in front of the stove, stirring fluffy eggs in a pan; his clothes nearly swallowing her. He hugged her around the waist, leaving kisses on the side of her head.

She turned around to face him, rubbing her hands on the scruff on his chin. "I could get used to this whole no mask thing, you know?" She left a kiss on his lips. His sharingan eye was closed, but he still looked handsome as ever.

He smiled, teeth and all. "Only at home. And only for you." He tilted her chin up and gave her another kiss.

Kiyomi turned back around, feeling accomplished. She separated the eggs onto two plates as Kakashi poured up two cups of coffee. She carefully removed the toast from the oven and then buttered them. They sat together at the table in their nearly matching pajamas and ate in comfortable silence.

"What will you say to him if we find him?" Kakashi said as he placed his dirty dish in the sink.

She shrugged. "I have a lot to say. But I just want to save Sasuke. I'm hoping if he sees my true intentions, he will help me."

There was a knock on the door that startled both of them, causing Kakashi to quickly bolt to the bedroom and retrieve his mask. Kiyomi let out a sigh and walked over to answer the door. "Kakashi-sensei! We don't want to leave late!" Naruto said, knocking a few more times.

"Hold on Naruto!" Kiyomi called as she unfastened the lock on the door. She leaned against the door frame and watched as the blue-eyed teen gave her a confused look.

"Uh, Kiyomi-san? Why are you at Kakashi-sensei's apartment in his clothes?"

"Kiyomi, go get a shower." Kakashi said, walking into the kitchen and cutting off her answer she was about to give.

Kiyomi nodded and walked to the bathroom, waving goodbye to Naruto. Kakashi led Naruto in, sitting at the table with him. "Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, sensei. It makes me feel weird." The blond shuddered. "Hey, sensei?"

"What is it, Naruto?"

"I'm not going to ask you a bunch of weird questions about you and Kiyomi-san."

"Thanks, Naruto." He smiled at his student.

The two males sat at the table while Kiyomi showered and got dressed. They chattered quietly amongst themselves. When she emerged from Kakashi's room, she was wearing a pale pink sundress that was embellished with lace and buttons down the chest. She pulled the cardigan from the day before over herself before taking a seat at the table across from her lover.

"Good morning, Naruto. What brings you here so early?"

"Keeping some tabs on Kakashi-sensei so we aren't late today." He playfully narrowed his eyes.

"That's an excellent idea." She smoothed her dress on her lap, unsure of how long they had before they needed to leave. "Hey, you know what? We should head down to the rank office to see if they have effects for me."

"You want me to tag along?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself.

Kiyomi nodded. "Yes." She stood up and walked toward the door. "Kakashi-kun can get a shower while we're out and meet us there."

Kakashi nodded. "Right." He took a few big steps over to her and kissed her forehead. Kiyomi saw Naruto's face out of the corner of her eye. "He said he wouldn't ask questions." He shrugged.

While the two left the apartment, Kakashi was left alone with his thoughts while he showered. Kiyomi, his first love, was finally back and seemed to want a permanent place within his life. Since she'd been in town, he'd neglected visiting Obito and Rin. As the hot water ran over him, he made a split decision to visit them while she was out and about with Naruto. It was his normal routine before departing for any mission and he knew Kiyomi would understand.

Naruto walked beside Kiyomi down the already busy Konoha street. "We should probably meet up with Sakura-chan while we're out." Naruto said, a little spring in his step.

He reminded her of his mother, her sensei, from so long ago. Kushina was Kiyomi's sensei from a very young age. She trained her hard and tactfully, sucessfully helping her achieve jonin rank at a young age like Kakashi. Kiyomi thought back to when Kushina had found out she was expecting Naruto. She and Minato-sama were very happy and excited. They were perfect for each other.

She was devestated when she learned the news of her's and Kakashi's sensei both falling the night of the Nine Tails' attack. But soon she got to meet Naruto. He was a beautiful baby boy, those bright blue eyes never changing after all these years. She smiled as she watched him run a few steps ahead toward the pink-haired girl sitting on the bench.

"Sakura-chan!" He said, breathing heavy.

"Hey, Naruto." She smiled. There was a pain in Sakura's eyes that Kiyomi could tell was because of Sasuke. She would have to knock some sense into him once she got him back here. Sakura was a very nice and beautiful girl. She sensed that her love for him grew to something that could become wonderful. "Oh hey, Kiyomi-san." She added as the taller Uchiha came into sight.

"Good morning, Sakura." She smiled softly. "How about you and Naruto go grab something to eat while I go gather my effects? I shouldn't be too long."

Naruto smiled. "How 'bout it, Sakura?"

"Sounds great. I'll catch up with you in a second." She half-smiled. He ran off in the direction of a small cafe. "Kiyomi-san? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Sakura."

"Well...I.. I couldn't sleep last night. I'm so worried about Sasuke-kun and this mission. What happens if we do find Itachi and he helps us find Sasuke? What if Sasuke tries to kill Naruto again? Or what if he even tries to kill you?"

"Sakura..." Kiyomi said softly. "I don't want you to worry about things like that. We will find Sasuke and he will come home with us."

Her green eyes were glistening with tears. "I really hope so." She said, smiling before the tears could fall onto her cheeks. She gave a wave as she ran off to join Naruto.

The black-haired woman moved through the streets, remembering the old ranking office down the way. When she walked through the door, not many people were there. A few black ops sitting at tables discussing missions here or there. She walked past the tables and to the issuing officer that sat behind the counter. "I'm an old team member of Kakashi Hatake's. I'm no longer in ANBU and neither is he, but I'm wondering if maybe my jonin effects are still available to me?"

"Name?"

"Kiyomi Uchiha."

"Holy fucking shit, I thought you were dead." The man's eyes widened.

She simply held up her hands. "Nope."

"I can issue you a standard jonin vest and all, but the only thing I have in your file is a mask."

"My mask? I destroyed that thing on my last mission." Kiyomi was confused.

"Here, take a look." He said as he walked into the storage room behind him, emerging minutes later with an ANBU mask. She knew that mask anywhere. "It's the only thing we have for Uchiha, anyways."

She took it from him, cradling it in her hands. This was Itachi's old mask. She sighed, running her fingers over the paint on the front.

* * *

_"Itachi-san, wait up!" Kiyomi called, running with her hand in Sasuke's._

_"You two are too slow, you know..." Itachi said, turning around to his younger siblings. Kiyomi stopped running but Sasuke ended up colliding with Itachi._

_He let out a little "oomf" before falling to the ground. He immediately turned on his infamous pout, eyebrows furrowed on his little forehead. "Aw, c'mere Sasuke." Kiyomi smiled, helping him off the ground and dusting the leaves off his shorts. She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yes 'Yomi, I'm fine." He kissed her cheek back and wrapped his arms around her neck, playing with her hair._

_"You could have waited for him, Itachi. He's been anticipating spending some time with you all week." She said._

_"It slipped my mind, Kiyomi. Besides, you were home and I thought you could take him to train while I took my report in."_

_"Sasuke wants to see __**you**__, Itachi," she stressed, "not me."_

_Sasuke stirred in her arms and she let him loose so he could climb down her legs. He started playing with Itachi's mask that was hanging off his belt. He turned and knelt down, removing the mask. "Is this what you want, kiddo?" The little Uchiha nodded happily. Itachi placed the mask on Sasuke's face, fastening it onto him. Once it was secure, Itachi pulled his hands back and rested them on his knee. "There. All set."_

_"Look at me, 'Yomi! I'm going on a mission with big brother!" Kiyomi couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was beaming behind the oversized mask. She smiled at him while he ran around, weaving hand signs that produced no jutsus._

_"I am going to see the Hokage. It should take me an hour, maybe a little longer. This mission did not go as I had planned it to." He reached up and pinched her left ear lobe; something he did often. "Keep Sasuke occupied and then we will all have dinner together when I come back."_

_She nodded and smiled. "Hai."_

_She watched as he walked up to Sasuke again. Her little brother pulled the mask onto the top of his head. "Are we gonna train now, 'Tachi?"_

_"Sorry, Sasuke. Not right now." He poked two fingers onto Sasuke's forehead. "Stay with Kiyomi; protect her from all the bugs and wild animals while I'm at the Hokage's office, alright?"_

_"Okay!" Sasuke grinned, pulling the mask back onto his face and running toward Kiyomi._

* * *

Tears started stinging her eyes but she was shook from the memory as the jonin outfit was placed in front of her. "Thank you." She said, stacking Itachi's old mask on top of the clothes and walking out of the building.

When she got back to Kakashi's, he wasn't around. She thought nothing of it and started changing in the bedroom. He had packed his and hers bags, leaving a note on the top of hers.

_Had to take care of something before we take off. Meet me at the gates at 9:15. I'll be on time, I promise. K_

His handwriting was more legible than any man's she'd ever seen. Well, maybe besides Itachi's. God, she really couldn't stop thinking about her brother today. She sighed. Maybe it was a sign. Hopefully a good sign. She placed Itachi's mask in one of the only open places on the bookshelf.

She grabbed both bags and locked up before heading back to town. She stopped by the cafe where she'd left Sakura and Naruto, seeing the blond interact with a black-haired girl that looked around his age. "Hey Kiyomi-san, need any help?" Sakura asked.

"No thank you, Sakura. Kakashi packs light." She smiled at her. "Who is that girl Naruto-chan is with?"

"Oh, that's Hinata Hyuga. She's had a thing for him for quite some time. I think he's finally reciprocating her feelings." They both watched as Naruto successfully put the moves on Hinata, a very evident blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Come on, Sakura, let's leave them be." Kiyomi said, nodding toward the door. She wanted to take this opportunity to talk to Sakura while none of the boys were around. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She smiled.

"It's sort of personal."

"That's okay, Miss Kiyomi. Lady Tsunade assured me you were a trustworthy and intelligent woman."

Kiyomi led the two of them to a bench and sat quietly for a second before turning to her. "When he comes back, do you intend to tell him how you feel?"

"H-How did you know?"

"Your sensei mentioned in fleetingly, but I am a woman too, Sakura-chan. I can see in your eyes how you feel about Sasuke."

Her cheeks were more pink than her hair. "I told him before he left but it didn't seem to affect him."

Damn you Sasuke. He was stubborn just like she was. "I think once he's home and gets his bearings, I think that you and Naruto will be his safehaven. He will trust you with certain things that he wouldn't want to talk to me about."

"You don't think I'm silly for still loving him after all this time? Even though I begged him to come back?"

She thought of herself and Kakashi. She smirked. "I once knew of a girl that left Konoha behind even though the man she loved begged her to stay. When that girl came back, it'd been years, but she still felt the rush of warmth when she saw him again. Luckily for her, he felt the same."

"You and Kakashi-sensei give me hope that maybe there is something more for Sasuke and I." Sakura smiled.

"We are far from perfect, and honestly I don't even know where we stand as far as a relationship goes... but when someone makes you happy, you keep them around no matter what it takes."

* * *

Across town, Kakashi was standing by Rin and Obito's memorial. "So we're all heading out to try and get Sasuke to come back to Konoha again." He fumbled around with his headband. "Do you remember Kiyomi-san? Obito, of course you remember her. Well, a few days ago she came back to the village on Lady Hokage's request. As soon as I saw her, everything I ever felt came rushing back to me like I got the wind knocked out of my lungs." He took a few steps closer to Obito's side of their memorial. "She's an Uchiha.. you know? She's fiery but gentle and I can't help but feel like she's the center of my universe sometimes. I literally care so much for her and want to keep her safe I can almost feel it in my bones. I guess that's how you felt about Rin." Kakashi sighed. He was rambling to his fallen comrade. He wished Obito was still here. Rin too. At least then he would know how to deal with an Uchiha in love. Obito could give him advice on how to handle Kiyomi. And maybe they could all go on a double date. "We should be back in a few days. I'll see you later, you two." He waved as he turned to walk away from the stone.


	8. What I've Become

Kakashi arrived at 9:15, just like he'd said.

"I can't believe you're on time." Yamato said.

"Well, sometimes there are things worth showing up on time for." Kakashi said, watching Kiyomi interacting with Sakura and Naruto across the way.

"They're already smitten with her. She seems confident that Sasuke will come home." He laughed.

He wouldn't vocalize it, but Kakashi was confident Sasuke would come home too. After all, he wanted family. And that's what she was. She had never done him wrong or hurt him. "Can't really blame them, can you? She's skilled and easy to talk to. Probably why I fell for her so long ago myself."

They were adjusting the straps on their bags as they walked over to join the others. Yamato noticed how they each lit up when they were aware of the other's presence. "Like my jonin threads? I forgot how snug these damn vests fit." She said as he pulled her away from the group.

"Your chest certainly isn't made to be inside of that thing." He said, sneaking a look at her breasts.

"I'll tried to bind them but it was way too uncomfortable. Do you know exactly where we're headed?"

"Your clan's shrine, maybe five miles out from it. That's the last place they saw him."

"Who's this partner he has?" She asked.

"Kisame Hoshigaki."

"From the Hidden Mist?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Shit, I didn't think I'd have to deal with such high grade shinobi. Itachi's a handful as is." She clicked her tongue. "Well, I guess we better get going."

They rejoined with the group and started traveling, slowly at first so they could discuss tactics. "I think that Kiyomi should handle Itachi if it comes down to it. She has an equally developed sharingan and she is very skilled like he is." Yamato explained.

"I don't think it will come to that, Yamato. Itachi is going to be very surprised to see me, but I don't think he'll try to kill me."

"Very well. Shall we?" Kakashi asked, pointing to the trees. The group agreed, all of them launching upwards toward the branches.

* * *

"Do you sense that?" Itachi stopped walking and turned in the direction he felt the chakra from.

Samehada growled on Kisame's back. "Nah, not me. But Samehada does."

Itachi activated his sharingan, trying to find the chakra that was too close for his comfort. _That's Naruto's chakra. And an Uchiha...maybe Sasuke?_ _No...Sasuke wouldn't be with Naruto._ "Kisame, leave. I'll handle this."

The taller man grunted. "How come you always tell me to leave when others are coming? You think I can't handle them?"

_You surely could handle them, but there is chakra that I would rather you not come in contact with. Chakra of my bloodline._ "It has nothing to do with skill, baka. I am better at diffusing situations than you are."

"Alright, alright. Whatever. Just don't be too long." Kisame started shuffling away.

The Uchiha perched himself on top of a rock, awaiting Naruto and whoever else he was bringing with him. His sister hadn't even crossed his mind.

* * *

Feeling his chakra caught the air in her lungs for a second. "_Itachi..._" She said softly.

"What is it, Kiyomi?" Kakashi asked, looking back at her as they moved.

"Itachi is ahead. He's alone." She slowed down, stopping on a sturdy branch. She was nervous; her head was swimming and her sharingan immediately activated.

Kakashi jumped over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She snapped. When Naruto and Sakura attempted to come over to her, Kakashi stopped them by a hand and a shake of his head. "Let's just go. I want to get this over with already." The personality flaw she had hoped wouldn't show had reared its ugly head. Uchiha were quick-tempered and the way Itachi's chakra had felt made her feel vulnerable and sad.

"Kiyomi-san, are you alright?" Naruto asked as they started running the rest of the way down the path. He noticed her sharingan had spun a few times.

"She's fine, Naruto, keep focused." Kakashi said.

It took around ten minutes to finally get to an area where the chakra she had sensed before was nearly making her sick to her stomach. "He's close."

Kiyomi leaned over to catch her breath but stopped immediately when Kakashi's eye widened. Her heart leaped into her throat when she turned around, face to face with Itachi. Her mangekyou's tomo turned into place. She expected the worse. His genjutsu, amaterasu, anything.

"Ki-Kiyomi?" He reached forward and pinched her left ear lobe. "Is this really you?"

She snatched his hand away from her. "How can you act this way, as if you did _NOTHING_?"

"Yeah, it's really you alright." Itachi smiled. He jerked his hand out of hers, his eyes becoming red. "How did you find me? And what do you want?"

"I should kill you where you stand." Her voice was tight. "After all these years, I finally come face to face with the person that took away any chance of me having a normal life and he asks me what I want?" The rest of her team stood a few paces away, keeping their distance from the two angry Uchiha. "Can you bring mother and father back? Can you give Sasuke the life he deserved? You took that away from him! You took it away from us! I want the Uchiha clan back. Can you give me that, dear brother?"

Itachi was reserved as usual. He reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "You know that is something I cannot and will not do." She took a deep breath in. "Sasuke is seeking the life of revenge. He will come for me soon."

"What? Come for you? What the fuck are you talking about!?" He didn't answer her. She grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Fucking answer me, Itachi!"

"Kiyomi, calm down. If you agree to be civil and listen to me, I will explain everything to you."

Kakashi stepped forward and placed a hand on her left shoulder. "Come back here and stand with me."

She let out a "tch" before releasing her grip and stepping back beside him. Itachi sat back on the rock he was initially set on, facing them. "Sasuke has sworn to kill me. Orochimaru has promised him strength in order to do so. I am awaiting his arrival any day now."

Kiyomi suddenly felt a surprising sadness overcome her. "Sasuke...he won't really do that, will he?"

"Unlike you, Sasuke does not know the things I told you before I left. I trust you told no one." His eyes shifted to Kakashi.

"I didn't tell anyone. Just like you asked."

"I asked you to stay out of Konoha, and as I can clearly see, you did not do that."

"Don't fucking push my buttons, Itachi."

He smirked. "You are just as fiesty as ever, Kiyomi-chan." He watched her roll her eyes. "I am grateful you have not told anyone what I entrusted with you.. If you have your friends retreat for now, I will discuss anything you'd like with you."

Kiyomi looked to her comrades. She gave a quick nod. Kakashi squeezed her arm softly before they walked a good distance away.

Itachi stood and walked before his sister. "You grew up to be such a beautiful woman, Kiyomi." He said, looking proud. "Your sharingan is fully developed and your mangekyou can resist even my genjutsu. I bet you are very skilled with weapons and sparring with you must be impossible." He smiled.

_Why does this feel like a goodbye?_ "You wasted so much talent, Itachi-san. The Leaf could have used you for far better things that harvesting jinchuriki."

"I am not a waste, sister. I use my skills as much as any other shinobi. Just because my intentions are different does not mean I am not useful."

"I hate you so much for what you did to our clan, our family. But I do not want to see you go by our own brother's hand." Her voice was strained. _I won't fucking cry in front of him._

"I know you hate me. I know Sasuke hates me. I decided my fate a long time ago."

"You don't have to have that fate, Itachi! What you did was wrong, but there are some willing to forgive you! I will forgive you! I will help Sasuke forgive you! Why won't you just come home?" She was nearly choking on the sobs that were threatening to burst out of her.

"Neither of you will ever truly forgive me for what I have done. I accepted that years ago. I promised that I would take care of both of you, like mother and father asked me. That is why I asked you not to return to the Leaf. That is why I made Sasuke hate me." Hot tears seared her cheeks. "Kiyomi, you know I cannot stand to see you cry. Do not."

"What do you want me to do, Itachi-san? Pretend I never saw you? Pretend I never cared? I can't fake how I feel about my brother. The one I admired for so long. I may hate what you have done, but the love I have for my family runs deep. Please don't make me lose you again, brother." She was now sobbing, tears flowing freely on her face.

Itachi took a step forward and it made Kakashi tense up. He soon eased as he watched him simply embrace his sister.

_I haven't hugged you in so long. It feels like home._ Itachi thought, crushing his eyes closed. "And I love you and Sasuke very much. I am not asking you to act as if you never saw me or as if you never cared. I want you to let Sasuke settle this score with me so he may live the life he thinks he wants."

"Tell him the truth, Itachi. Tell him what happened, why it happened."

"You want him home, do you not? That's why you came to me.. for me to help you get him home. If I tell him the truth, he will crush the Leaf with his own two hands."

"Help me talk sense into him! He deserves a home. We deserve a home."

He held her against his chest for a few minutes, soothing her shaking chest from the sobs. "I will do everything I can by talking to Sasuke. But in the end, if his wishes are to destroy me, you must not interfere. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"I am going to wait here for your return. I would like you to go to Orochimaru's hideout and retrieve Sasuke. You may take Naruto and Kakashi with you, but everyone else must stay."

_Why is he being so understanding_? "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, Kiyomi, for all the things I have done in my life, saying no to you is one that I cannot bring myself to do. Ever since you were born, I have done nothing but try to make things better for you. It is why I could not raise my sword to you, why I could not take your life, why I had to leave when you cried that night, and why I never lay a hand on you when we spar." He smiled softly. "You were, and always will be, the most precious girl in the world to me."

She nearly jumped onto him, hugging his neck. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

He nodded, walking with her over to their team. "It is usually against my nature to side with those who are my enemies. But Kiyomi talked me into cooperating just this once." He said to the group. "Naruto and Kakashi, you will travel with her to Orochimaru's hideout and bring Sasuke back here to me. Together, we will talk to our brother."

Kiyomi nodded. Kakashi looked like he let out a sigh of relief. "Orochimaru's last sighting was due north."

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

**A/N: **

Thank you for all the positive feedback so far! I'm trying my hardest to write this next chapter asap, which will finally include some combat! Woo hoo!


	9. Visitation

They thought they could reach the location before nightfall, but they were wrong. Naruto was off gathering some firewood so their camp would be setup before the sun finally set.

Kiyomi was setting up the pots of water so she could make rice and Kakashi was attempting to put the tents up. While she waited for Naruto to return she could start the fire, she watched Kakashi fumble around with the tent.

"Need some help?" She offered.

"No." He grunted. "If this shit would cooperate, I wouldn't be making an ass out of myself right now."

She laughed, walking over to him and picking up a few crucial pieces that he'd neglected. "Here." She snapped the two pieces into place and handed them over to him.

At last, their housing for the night was up and ready to sleep in. She started arranging her measly one pillow and sleeping bag that was far too thin to be considered covering for a cold night. She set up Naruto's as well, in his own personal tent. While she was leaned over, Kakashi's hands snaked up the back of her shirt, his cold fingers making her shake. She turned around to face him, he hands sliding around to hold her at the waist. She reached up and peeled the mask down, kissing him softly. "I love that I can do that." She ran her thumb across his cheek. "I don't think I'll ever be able to get over how perfect you are." She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her again, his fingers squeezing her lightly.

Naruto cleared his throat as he threw the bundle of firewood on the ground. Kakashi adjusted his mask and turned quickly. "Hey, Naruto. You hungry? Kiyomi makes delicious onigiri!"

The blond beamed. "Yes! I'm starving."

Kiyomi chuckled, that was the second time Naruto had caught the two of them in a situation she knew Kakashi was slightly uncomfortable with. "Thanks for gathering the firewood, Naruto." She pinched his cheek. "I'll make you some extra food."

"Alright!" He laughed, sitting beside the pile of wood she was arranging.

They both watched as she started weaving handsigns. Seconds later, fire spread from her lips and onto the pile of logs.

"I guess that's one way to do it." Kakashi laughed.

"Hey! I wonder why Sasuke never did that on our missions." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted.

"He probably wanted to make sure you could start a fire if he wasn't around." She said, "Itachi did that to us when we were younger. He took us 'camping' and said he used all his chakra because his sharingan was activated and he didn't know it." She chuckled. "And I think we all know that Itachi is not careless witht his chakra use."

They both nodded. She started boiling the rice and sat down next to Kakashi. "What do you plan to say to Sasuke when you see him?" She directed at Naruto.

"Well, I have a lot to say, I guess." He fiddled with his thumbs in his lap. "I'm just nervous about what he's gonna say or do."

"I haven't seen Sasuke in so long. I have no idea what I'm going to say and that's if I can even say anything without bursting into tears in front of him." Kiyomi sighed. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "I just know I'm going to have to talk to Orochimaru again and I'm not happy about that."

"Maybe Sasuke can handle the snaky bastard, 'ttebayo."

"Our latest reports have said that he hasn't changed bodies since Hiruzen-sama disabled his arms."

"That's because he's waiting on Sasuke." Kiyomi sighed again, suddenly feeling more sad than before.

"Hey, don't be sad, Kiyomi-san. We'll find Sasuke tomorrow and then Orochimaru won't have a chance!" Naruto smiled.

Although she nodded and smiled at him, Kakashi knew she wasn't feeling very confident anymore. She silently made their onigiri, placing a completed triangle in each of the boys' hands as she shaped more. "You can still cook just as well as I remember." Kakashi said, leaning up to snatch another onigiri off the makeshift plate she'd made.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei was right, these are delicious." Naruto said, licking his lips.

"Thanks guys." Kiyomi smiled softly. Naruto bid the two of them goodnight before quietly turning into his tent. He was asleep in minutes, the loud snoring echoing off the trees in the area. "He always snore that loud?"

"Unfortunately." Kakashi smirked. The fire was setting a glow on her worried face. He noticed how sad she had seemed for a while now. "You really worried that much?"

She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He immediately responded by wrapping his arm around her. "I want Sasuke back and I'm scared Orochimaru has influenced him too much. The little kid I knew years ago wouldn't have or want the power to kill his big brother. Sasuke loved Itachi too much."

"He is still able to be saved, Kiyomi. You are what will save him." He pulled her closer to him. "After all, you're what saved me."

She smiled, reaching her hand over and lacing her fingers up with his. The silence was comfortable as they sat together. Kiyomi's breathing started getting slower after a few minutes. They were both tired, not just from waking up in the middle of the night but because of how much energy they'd used having sex and then traveling. He carefully stood up, trying not to wake her. He then leaned over and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to their tent.

He laid as close as he could to her, noticing a shiver shake her shoulders. Neither of them awoke from bad dreams and slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi woke up a little later than Kiyomi; as she was making some breakfast out by the fire she restarted.

Kakashi pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Good morning."

"Morning, love. Did you sleep alright?"

"When you weren't trying to steal my blankets away, yes." He smirked.

Naruto was still rustling around in his tent, probably trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Kiyomi plated up some of the bacon and toast she'd made and walked over to kneel in front of his tent. "Wake up, Naruto."

The smell of the food made his eyes burst open. He quickly grabbed the plate from her and started digging into the bacon. "Mm, thanks Kiyomi-san, this is so good!" His mouth was full as he talked.

She returned to Kakashi, who was also stuffing his face (mask off, since he was facing away from Naruto). "You've obviously cooked for Naruto before." She sat down next to him.

"Was it that obvious?"

"No one gets that excited over bacon unless their sensei has burned it on every mission they go on."

He gave her a warm smile. "Someone never taught me how to cook."

"Yeah, well... big brothers are intimidating, so when they say "go the fuck away," you go the fuck away." She smiled back.

"You'll have plenty of time to turn me into a suitable cook once we get back to Konoha with Sasuke." The sincerity in his voice made her smile brighter. He lifted his hand to his face and pulled his mask on as Naruto walked over to them.

They packed up camp quickly and started traveling as soon as they could. Kiyomi was overly excited.

* * *

"Kabuto." Orochimaru hissed.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?" The man in glasses replied.

"Care to tell me what you're trying to hide from me?"

"No-nothing at all, sir."

The snake-eyed bastard turned to his apprentice. "Be a doll and summon Sasuke for me, would you?"

"Y-yes, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto quivered before backing out of the room.

He narrowed his eyes and let out a soft sigh. "I can sense Naruto approaching...and quickly at that. Sasuke and I will leave and Kabuto can handle the nine-tailed brat."

* * *

Kakashi stopped, causing the rest of them to pause. He took a bite of his left thumb through his mask and summoned his ninken. "What's up boss?" Pakkun asked.

"Sasuke and Orochimaru are in the area. Lead Kiyomi to them."

"Ya think she can handle em both, Kakashi?" He grunted.

"Yes. I think she can. Naruto and I will handle Kabuto. Go." He gave Kiyomi and the dogs a quick nod and just like that, they were off in opposite directions.

Truth be told, Kiyomi could sense Sasuke better than the ninken could, but she followed close behind anyways. "Pakkun, keep going for Sasuke. Orochimaru is to the left; they're trying to lead us off. Once you get there, tell him Itachi is coming."

"But Itachi ain't comin', is he?"

"No, but I know that will make Sasuke stay." She led off toward the left. Toward a chakra she hoped to never feel again.

* * *

"Fucking stupid." Sasuke sighed, kicking a rock in his path. Orochimaru told him to travel slowly. "Kabuto gets to stay behind while we have to move for days to avoid whoever the hell is coming."

He was about half a mile away from their most recent compound. Kabuto had woken him up from a nap that was much needed. His eyes were feeling strained lately due to excessive training. They were still feeling sore right now. He let out a low "tch" as he felt the familiar sharp pain on his temples. He decided to sit down on against a tree, leaning his head back and closing his sore eyes.

Just as he'd began to relax - halfway hoping to sneak a nap in - he could faintly smell the stench of wet dog. He crinkled his nose and his eyes started to turn red.

* * *

Another half mile or so out, Kiyomi was perched on a tree branch watching the pale man walking slowly. "You can come down here now, Princess Uchiha." He watched as she jumped down to the ground and stood before him. "Oh, Kiyomi. What a beautiful woman you've grown up to be."

"Shut up." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"Now I see where Sasuke got his attitude." He cocked his head to one side and chuckled. "So, to whom do I owe the pleasure of getting to see you?"

"Me." She stepped closer to him. "You're giving up on Sasuke. And you're going to leave the Leaf and what's left of my family alone."

"But I've trained so hard with him, I would even say that I'm _fond_ of him."

"Fond or not, I'm taking Sasuke back to where he belongs."

"Belongs!? HA! Why would Sasuke belong to the Leaf? Your clan was slaughtered there. Tell me you have on hatred in your heart for that village?"

"You know _exactly_ why the clan was eliminated. You've helped my baby brother harbor hate he shouldn't have. Even my anger does not grow any longer."

She knew she wouldn't have to fight him. She'd been waiting for months to see Orochimaru, developing and perfecting a jutsu only one Uchiha was ever known to be able to complete.

"He is mine, Kiyomi!" He growled loudly.

She smirked, her mangekyou sharingan spinning into place. "_Kotoamatsukami_." She whispered, letting her eyes meet Orochimaru's.

The jutsu hit him immediately, his eyes widening. There he was, trapped in her ultimate genjutsu, something most thought on Shisui was capable of. She sighed happily, pacing around the older man's body. His arms were limp at his sides. "Orochimaru, you are to leave Sasuke alone. In fact, I want you to forget Sasuke Uchiha's name. Once we are through, I want you to set your mind to your demise. You will meet Itachi Uchiha south of here and you will fall to his hand." Kotoamatsukami was a genjutsu that controlled the target's mind, while they were unaware to her control. She had completely honed this jutsu to her liking; and since Orochimaru had once experimented on her, she contained Hashirama Senju's cells so it was much easier to control. Orochimaru nodded. "I want you to consider yourself evil and disgusting, and you will not speak to anyone ever again. When I am done talking, you will forget my name and face. The trance will end and you will think that I am nothing but a solitary traveler. You will greet me and then you will continue to Itachi." He nodded again.

"Release." She said plainly. Once his eyes returned to their normal size, he blinked a few times and watched Kiyomi walk past him. He turned in a couple of directions before heading due south on the trail in the woods.

"It's not like me to meet a traveler out this way." He said to her.

She nodded, walking away. "It happens."

He smirked and continued toward the destination she had given him. Once he wasn't in sight, she took off toward Pakkun and Sasuke's chakra.


End file.
